THOSE EYE'S
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Summary : "Because these eye's not looking for me anymore" I make a diffrent fict, dimana biasanya Kris yang selingkuh sekarang ku buat Yixing yang selingkuh. Juat read and give some review :) KRISLAY / FANXING / SOMEONExYIXING
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Those Eye's

Author : Abigail Woo

Rate : T+

Pair : KrisxLay , SomeonexLay

Part One

Summary : "Because these eye's not looking for me anymore"

Kris terbangun saat dia merasa seseorang disampingnya sudah tidak ada, memakai kausnya lalu beranjak keluar kamar dan Kris tidak kaget melihat Yixing dan Luhan yang duduk begitu dekat sambil mengobrol. Luhan yang menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka mengangkat wajahnya lalu mata rusa itu mendapati Kris yang menatap meraka.

"Pagi Kris," Sapa Luhan, Yixing yang membelakangi Kris lalu menoleh dan memberikan senyum manisnya pada Kris.

"Pagi Lu, Pagi _cute_," Sapa Kris pada Luhan dan Yixing sambil mencium pipi Yixing.

"Pagi Fan, kamu mau sarapan apa? Mau kubuatkan pancake dan kopi?" Tanya Yixing, Kris hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menyamankan diri diatas sofa, membaca Koran pagi. Yixing beranjak menuju dapur membuatkan sarapan untuk Kris sedangkan Luhan berkutat pada smartphonenya.

"Bisa sedikit menjaga jarakmu dengan Yixing,Lu?" Suara bass Kris memecah keheningan, Luhan menatap Kris lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Maksudmu apa Kris? Menjaga jarak? Hey, aku dan Yixing memang dari dulu seperi ini kan?" Balas Luhan, Kris meletakkan Koran diatas meja lalu menatap Luhan yang balas menatapnya.

"Entahlah Lu,menurutku kedekatannmu dengan Yixing bukan terlihat seperti sahabat. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, sudahlah," Ucapapn Kris membuat raut wajah Luhan kaget dan memucat bersamaan dengan Yixing yang datang membawa sarapan Kris.

"Ini sarapanmu Fan. Lu ge, kamu sakit? Wajahmu kok pucat?" Tanpa sadar nada khawatir terucap dari bibir Yixing.

"Nggak papa Xing. Sepertinya aku kekamar dulu untuk istirahat," Jawab Luhan beranjak menuju kamarnya sedangkan Kris menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang disamping Yixing.

"Kamu kok tenang aja sih Fan? Kalau Luhan ge sakit gimana?" Tanya Yixing kesal pada Kris yang tetap melanjutkan makannya. Kris menatap Yixing lalu membelai pipi Yixing yang berdimple itu.

"Just stay. Beside me. Okey?" Jawaban Kris berbanding terbalik dengan pertanyaan Yixing. Yixing menatap Kris bingung.

"Maksudmu apa Fan? Aku memang selalu disampingmu kan?" Kris hanya tersenyum lalu membawa Yixing dalam pelukkanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ditanya Yixing.

'Jujur, aku takut Xing' Batin Kris.

Anggota EXO lengkap kini berkumpul diruang keluarga dorm mereka seusai tampil di sebuah acara music. Terlihat 3 magnae EXO yang bermain kartu , 3 troublemaker EXO yang menjahili Kyungsoo dan Xiumin, Yixing yang tengah ngobrol berdua dengan Luhan, Suho yang berkutat didapur membuat secangkir kopi dan Kris yang menyandar dipintu dapur sesekali menyesap sekaleng cola ditangannya. Suho yang sudah selesai membuat kopi ditangannya mendekati Kris yang menatap lekat sosok Yixing dan Luhan.

"Hey, kenapa kamu malah berdiri disini Kris? Nggak ngumpul sama kekasihmu?" Tanya Suho yang berdiri disamping Kris, Kris melirik Suho lalu menghela nafas.

"Gak apa. Merhatiin dia dari jauh lebih asyik aja," Jawab Kris sekenanya, Suho menyesap kopinya lalu ikut menyandar didepan lemari menghadap Kris.

"Gak takut ntar Yixing diambil? Hati-hati loh Kris, siapa tau Luhan ge naksir Yixing," Goda Suho dengan nada bercanda, Kris tertawa kecil lalu membuang kaleng cola yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah disampingnya lalu menyilangkan tangan kedada.

"Sepertinya kamu benar Joon," Ucap Kris membenarkan ucapan Suho, Suho tampak terkejut lalu tersenyum gugup.

"Ya Kris! Aku cuman bercanda, jangan diambil hati ," Kris tersenyum sambil menggeleng lalu menatap Yixing yang tertawa lepas disamping Luhan.

"Kamu tau Joon? Because these eye's not looking for me anymore," Lirih Kris meninggalkan Suho yang mematung. Suho menatap Luhan yang tengah merangkul Yixing lalu kamar yang baru saja dimasuki Kris.

"Maksudnya Kris, apa?" Gumam Suho.

Kris terbangun mendengar suara berbisik disampingnya, ia tidak langsung membuka matanya namun mendengarkan Yixing yang berbicara lewat ponselnya dengan seseorang yang dapat Kris tebak kalau itu Luhan. Sesekali tangan halus Yixing tampak mengusap pelan lengan Kris yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Iya, aku tau Lu. Memang nggak bisa besok aja? Yifan sedang tidur, Lu," Ucap Yixing sesekali menatap Kris yang ia kira masih tertidur pulas.

"Ayolah Lu, Yifan akan terbangun kalau ku lepaskan pelukkannya," Terdengar helaan nafas Yixing yang kesal saat mendengar balasan Luhan disana, Kris mengeratkan pelukannya yang sontak membuat Yixing terkejut lalu mengusap pelan surai pirang Kris seakan menenangkan.

"Lu, aku janji besok okey? Aku nggak bisa melepaskan pelukkan Yifan, Aku takut nanti dia bangun," Bisik Yixing , hela nafas kasar terdengar disebrang sana mungkin Luhan disana tengah kesal jadi yang dijawab Yixing hanya kata'iya' sambil sesekali melirik wajah Kris.

"Iya Lu, good night," Yixing lalu menghadap kewajah Kris, menelusuri wajah itu dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Love you too," Ucapnya sebelum mematikan ponselnya lalu menaruh diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya. Yixing menatap lekat wajah tampan Kris tanpa menyadari raut wajah Kris yang berubah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Fan? Kenapa aku harus terjebak diantara dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala dan sama-sama manja? Juga yang sama-sama mencintaiku. Siapa yang harus aku pilih Fan? Aku… aku mencintai kalian berdua," Lirih Yixing, dikecupnya kening Kris lalu memejamkan mata menuju dunia mimpi. Kris membuka matanya saat ia rasa Yixing sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, disingkirkannya anak rambut yang menutupi kening indah Yixing lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"Kamu Cuma harus memilih satu Xing, Aku atau Luhan. Saat kamu nggak bisa memilih, maka aku yang menyerah dengan keadaan ini," Kris mencium bibir Yixing sebentar lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

_To Becontinue…_

A/n : Yehet~ Gue balik lagi dengan FF baru. Semacam judul sama isi nggak nyambung apalagi endingnya nanti kekekeke

Tapi teteplah gue berharap kalian suka sama FF gue yang gak seberapa ini. Don't forget to review yah… see you at next chap~

Salam cinta dari gue XOXO

Chaca Woo


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tittle : Those Eye's_**

**_Author : Abigail Woo_**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Pair : KrisxLay , SomeonexLay_**

**_Part Two_**

**_Summary : "Tapi… Sinar mata yang berbinar ini sudah nggak memandang lagi untukku, tapi untuk orang lain"_**

* * *

"_**Apa yang harus aku lakukan Fan? Kenapa aku harus terjebak diantara dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala dan sama-sama manja? Juga yang sama-sama mencintaiku. Siapa yang harus aku pilih Fan? Aku… aku mencintai kalian berdua,"**_

"_**Kamu Cuma harus memilih satu Xing, Aku atau Luhan. Saat kamu nggak bisa memilih, maka aku yang menyerah dengan keadaan ini,"**_

* * *

Seharusnya Kris tidak usah kembali kedalam dorm untuk mengambil dompetnya. Seharusnya ia tetap pergi ke gedung SMent tanpa dompetnya. Seharusnya Kris melakukan hal itu agar pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata dan hatinya tidak ia saksikan dengan jelas. Luhan yang mencium Yixing dengan agresif yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Yixing, terdengar desahan lirih Yixing saat Luhan memperdalam ciumannya. 

Kris terdiam mematung melihat adegan itu, sedangkan Luhan dan Yixing tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang Kris karna terlalu menikmati ciuman mereka. Tangan Kris terkepal melihat tangan Luhan yang menjamah bagian sensitive tubuh Yixing yang membuat lenguhan keras lolos dari bibir tebal Yixing. 

"Nghhh…Luhh..Hannhh…" Desahan Yixing terdengar menyakitkan ditelinga Kris dan menyenangkan ditelinga Luhan. Bibir dan suara yang selalu hanya mendesahkan namanya kini berganti dengan nama Luhan. Kris menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik dinding saat Yixing melepaskan ciuman Luhan. 

"Cukup Lu, aku sama Yifan belum make love seminggu ini. Aku takut nanti dia curiga Lu," Ucapan Yixing membuat Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Yixing,Luhan memajukan wajahnya menatap Yixing tajam. 

"Bisa nggak Xing, gak usah bawa nama Kris saat kita berdua. Aku tau kamu masih terikat sama Kris tapi sekali aja jangan sebut nama dia?" Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Yixing yang diam menunduk, dan Kris bergegas pergi dari depan pintu dorm mengusap kasar wajahnya.

* * *

Kris membelai rambut Yixing yang berada dalam pelukkannya. Mereka kini berbaring diatas ranjang dengna sehelai selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Yixing menyembunyikan wajahnya didada telanjang Kris, ia rindu wangi tubuh Kris yang sudah jarang ia hirup wanginya. 

Yixing sangat menyukai wangi segar dari tubuh Kris berbeda dengan wangi tubuh Luhan yang terkesan Lembut. 

"Xing…" Panggilan Kris hanya dijawab gumaman kecil oleh Yixing, Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yixing yang manja. 

'Sudah berapa lama kamu nggak manja gini ke aku Xing?' Tanya Kris dalam hati. 

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu Xing, tatap aku kalau lagi bicara," Yixing mengerang kesal lalu menatap Kris seakan bertanya 'apa?' 

"Jawab dengan jujur Xing, dihati ini masih sangat mencintaiku?" Tanya Kris sambil mengusap dada Yixing, Yixing tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum lalu menatap Kris. 

"Kamu kok nanya yang aneh-aneh sih Fan? Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu," Jawab Yixing, ragu. Kris menyentuh sudut mata Yixing membelainya hingga rahang Yixing. 

"Tapi… Sinar mata yang berbinar ini sudah nggak memandang untukku, tapi untuk orang lain," Balas Kris yang membuat tubuh Yixing didekapannya membeku. 

"Maksudmu apaan sih Fan? Aku nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apa, lagiian tau dari mana coba? Jangan aneh-aneh Fan," Bantah Yixing, memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam namun terkesan lembut dimata Kris. 

"Darimana aku tau? Aku sangat mengenalmu Xing. Sinar mata ini meredup saat melihatku tapi akan lebih bersinar saat mata ini memandang Luhan," Ujar Kris sambil menyentuh sudut mata Yixing hingga kelopak matanya, tangan kiri Kris menyentuh dada Yixing. 

"Dan hatimu nggak bisa bohong kalau mata ini memancarkan cinta untuk Luhan," Yixing menatap Kris tak percaya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, tanpa sadar airmata menggenang dimatanya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat memeluk tubuh Kris, bergumam tidak jelas hingga Kris harus menjauhkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah. 

"Maaf Fan, Maafin aku… A-aku salah Fan, I really sor- ," Kris langsung membungkam bibir Yixing dengan Bibirnya , menahan kata-kata yang akan terucap dari bibir Yixing. Kris melumat dengan lembut bibir tebal itu yang bergetar. Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan kecewa dalam ciuman itu. Saat dirasa Yixing sudah tenang dilepaskannya ciuman itu perlahan, mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar mengalir dipipi Yixing. 

"No need to sorry Xing, aku nggak marah tapi kecewa. Bukan kecewa sama kamu tapi lebih kecewa dengan diriku sendiri yang gak bisa jadi sempurna buat kamu,"Kris merengkuh tubuh mungil itu lalu mencium sudut mata Yixing yang mengelurkan airmata. 

"Cukup pilih aku atau Luhan,Xing," Lirih Kris yang membuat Yixing diam membisu, suaranya seakan tercekat mendengar lirihan Kris. Demi tuhan! Itu pilihan tersulit untuknya, tak bisakah dia sedikit egois untuk memiliki keduanya? 

"Sepertinya aku tau jawabannya. Pergilah Xing,Memang benar Luhan lah yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia," Saat Kris akan beranjak bangun Yixing langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kris. 

"I choose you Fan, I choose you. I really do Fan, please forgive me," Ucap Yixing, Kris berbalik merengkuh wajah Yixing yang terlihat kecil direngkuhan kedua tangannya. 

"Jadi mata ini akan terus menatapku? Akan terus memandangku tanpa orang lain?" Tanya Kris yang dijawab anggukan cepat Yixing. Dengan cepat juga Kris memeluk tubuh Yixing, menghujani wajah manis itu dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil dari bibir Kris. Dikecupnya lama kening Yixing lalu menyatukan kedua kening mereka. 

"Cukup pandang aku, cukup lihat aku jangan orang lain," Bisik Kris, Yixing mengangguk lalu mencium bibir Kris dengan lembut menekan tengkuk Kris memperdalam ciumannya. Mata Yixing terpejam saat tangan Kris menyentuh tiap inchi kulit tubuhnya, suara desahanpun lolos akibat ulah tangan Kris. 

'Maafkan aku Lu, ternyata memang hanya Kris yang mampu menguasaiku,' Batin Yixing sebelum tenggelam dalam surga yang diberikan Kris.

_Bukankah mudah memaafkan seseorang? Ketika benar-benar mencintainya, sebesar apapun kesalahannya maka hati ini dengan tulus memaafkannya. Bukankah ketika kita mencintainya, tidak membutuhkan sebuah alasan?_

END

A/n : How bout the ending? Maaf yah kalo kurang puas, aku aja bingung pas ngebaca lagi gak tau lagi sih mau bikin gimana kekeke

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review FF ini, Gue seneng banget kalo kalian makin banyak yang review :)

Jan lupa reviewnya loh, kalo nggak gue ogah ngasih FF gue! *ngancem pake kolor Kris*

See u at my next FF 

Chaca Woo


End file.
